


Alpha

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Omega/Beta Techniques, Dominant, Fear, Grooming, Love, M/M, Mating, Porn!With Plot, Sexual, Submissive, Werewolves, alpha!Zak, care, dominant!Zak, explicit sexual situations, lockdown - Freeform, rogue - Freeform, rogue!Nick, submissive!Nick, wolf vs. human side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Zak Bagans and Nick Groff were always adrenaline rush junkies, but it was not due to the human side of them. It is the wolf part. Zak is the lone alpha looking for a pack and a mate, according to his wolf, while Nick is the solitary wolf, a rogue who wants nothing to do with packs or mating. But, one afternoon, proves that maybe Zak could change that.





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/36246293255/in/dateposted-public/)

Beware the wolf

He Hunts, at night

On top the mountain he howls

His eyes aglow under the moonlight

 

Beware the wolf, his teeth red with blood

The taste of flesh, the smell of fear

He preys, he overpowers like a flood

 

  Beware the great grey wolf,

All Hail the King of the Pack

The leader, the destroyer

He is the one leading the attack.

_\- The Wolf_ by Micaiah Wheeler

 

* * *

 

He was wild. It was in his genes. It was what made his pulse race and sent adrenaline through his veins. That was the reason he became a paranormal investigator. He was addicted to the wildness, to the beast within him. But, he thought he would never find another like him until he met Zak Bagans, the disc jockey at a wedding.

It was many years ago, but he could still remember the place, the words spoken, and his scent. It was rich, woody, and completely saturated in male hormones. He could barely contain the moan that released itself from his lips. At first, he was shocked to smell wolf mixed with human, but his emotions shifted to curiosity and aggression when he smelled the dominant alpha genes. He had never smelled, nor seen, an alpha before in real life, but there he stood, behind his DJ equipment speaking to a young, bald man. They seemed to know each other, but he could smell no threat between the two. Cautiously, he made his way over to them, trying to ignore the rapid, wild beating of his heart. _Here is someone like me,_ was all he could think.

He watched as the other man's nose flared as his own scent rolled over him, stopping the conversation between him and the bald man. The alpha turned to look at him, irritation as his wolf came through those beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. He knew what the alpha smelled, his wolf lying in wait beneath his skin, and it irritated the alpha wolf's basic instincts like a fly.

"Hi," he reached his hand out to the alpha, craving his touch like an omega, "I'm a friend of the groom's. My name is Nick. Nick Groff."

The alpha stared at him for a moment, confused at the other wolf's actions, before taking the man's hand in his own. Nick had to bite his lip from making a noise. He shouldn't be this needy for an alpha, but Nick ignored as the older male spoke, "Zak. Zak Bagans," and he motioned to the bald man beside him, "This is Aaron Goodwin."

"Hey, bro," the bald man replied with a cheeky grin that had Nick smiling in seconds.

Now, here they were, ten years later doing the one thing they loved the most about each other: the thrill of ghost hunting. For Zak and Nick, it fueled their wolves, but for Aaron? Well, he was just an adrenaline junkie. Zak and Nick had talked about turning him to be like them, but it wouldn't work. Aaron was too selfless and would always be the human friend amongst werewolves.

But, that wasn't the main problem with turning Aaron.

Zak was an unmated, alpha with no pack and Nick was a rogue with no true understanding of pack familiarity. True, Zak and Nick stayed together when they turned during a full moon, but that didn't mean they were pack. Pack meant doing things to each other like rutting against one another. Since they were not family, their humanity did not understand and stood in their way. They saw each other as friends, as best friends even. Well, Nick saw Zak as something more, but Zak showed no hints to taking Nick as a mate or of having feelings toward guys outside of friendship. They knew the boundaries between each other and which buttons not to press, especially with their wolves.

They could not force Aaron into their situation even if he volunteered.

But, that all changed in the course of a few moments in a single lockdown.

It was warm out, the building looming over the rolling green landscape, and Nick Groff grew angry, the wild was rushing full throttle in his veins. Nick knew the situation was dangerous, but _this_? This was taking it to a whole new level.

Yet, there he was, his _dumbass_ of a best friend, Zak Bagans, standing on the edge of the tower, wind rushing through his clothes and hair like it was the one that wanted to rip his clothes from his skin.

Zak had done plenty of stupid stuff before, like jumping a large puddle with live wires going through it, and it was all due to his wolf wanting to show who was alpha, but this was taking it to the extremes. They were off camera, thank God, so no one could see the way Zak's legs shook as he stared down at the ground some hundred feet below.

'Are you _fucking_ insane?" Nick snapped, rushing forward from the stairwell and to the older man.

Zak turned back to look at him, his blue eyes wide with fear and the shock of seeing the rogue there. He raised his hand to hold Nick off, "Stay back, Nick, I need to do this alone."

"Fuck, no!" Nick cried out and continued toward the alpha. He hoped Zak wasn't going to jump, "What are you hoping to get out of this, Zak? This is so fucking stupid!"

"My fear of heights, Goddamn it!" Zak snapped at the younger male, "I have had enough of it. I'm fucking tired of it controlling my life!"

"Get down, Zak," Nick reached out and grasped the older man by his ankle, his long slender fingers gripping the strong ankle tightly. Nick could feel, and hear, the heavy pounding of Zak's heart as blood rushed through his veins. Blood that he so badly wanted to taste as he bit the older man, marking him as Nick's own. Â However, Nick knew that since Zak was the alpha, Nick would be the one to receive Zak's bite and Nick would have to wait till his list returned for his turn.

"I'm going to jump, Nick, and turn midway," Zak said and Nick's worse fear came true, "Alpha werewolves can survive at a height from this, right, Nick?" he sounded unsure and Nick would admit he was too.

"Get down, Zak," the alpha shook his head in defiance, "This won't heal you!"

"Yea it will!" he nodded quickly as if he was trying to reassure himself along with Nick.

"Get the _fuck_ down, Zak!"

"No," he whined like some disobedient child.

"Zak, please."

Nick could hardly believe he was saying those words and in that begging tone of voice. He was a rogue and he did not _beg_ for anything. Zak knew this and looked back at the younger male, confusion in his eyes. But he must have seen something in Nick's muddy eyes for he jumped down from his ledge and turned to look at him.

In one swift movement, Zak grasped Nick by his neck and hip and melded their lips, bodies sliding together like puzzle pieces. Shocked, Nick stood frozen within his alpha's grasp, trying to understand that this was not a dream.

Succumbing to the feeling quickly, Nick's fingers found their way into Zak's raven, windblown hair and he moaned as Zak's tongue pushed through their lips to meet his, intimately touching him. Nick could feel his wolf _purr_ beneath Zak's strength and he...enjoyed it?

Nick pulled away, his eyes wide with lust, but fear that Zak was acting out of urges and not himself, and took several steps away from the alpha wolf. Zak's stared at him with such hunger that Nick couldn't decide if it was his wolf or if it was the human that was looking at him right there.

Zak stepped toward the rouge wolf, his face changing from man to more wolf like. His blue eyes grew into predatory slits and, beneath his perfect Cupid's bow lips, Nick could see his K-9's growing till they pricked Zak's lip. Nick observed, also, that Zak's body seemed to be growing bulkier, as if he was puffing himself up to look bigger than he actually was. Nick found this odd since Zak was an alpha and had not need to appear larger, but then Nick understood why.

It was mating instinct. Male wolves made themselves appear bigger in order to entice the female wolf to come to him and mate with him.

Nick backed away.

"Zak, please, don't..," Nick begged again, "You're not in control."

"I want you, Nick," Zak's voice was so low; Nick could feel his wolf tremble and claw to be released from its confinement. He was trying so hard to control it.

Nick counted that he took five breaths before he responded to Zak, "Why?" Maybe if he kept Zak talking, the growing desire between the two of them would simmer. It was only his wolf that were making them him horny, he thought to himself, Zak did not like him like Nick liked him.

Zak cocked his head to the side like a large dog would, "I...," he paused and seemed to contemplate it, "I'm not sure. I just know I want you. I can feel it. My wolf is... _claw_ ing inside of me to be released. It's telling me over and over again to claim...claim...claim...claim," each word sent hot arousal through Nick's body, "I know you feel it to. I can... _smell_ it. You want me."

"No," Nick replied, shaking his head as he took another step back and Zak took another step forward, "No, I don't."

Zak gave a dangerous chuckle, the heavy vibrations shooting through Nick's groin, "Yes, you do, don't you? Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me behind the camera."

"Niooa!" a strange noise came out of Nick's mouth and he stumbled into the large air conditioning unit on the roof, the clang was loud, "No," Nick said his answer again, his hands molding his body to the metal of the machine.

Why was he refusing Zak after all these years he had been lusting after the man?

Zak smirked and moved to Nick till there was only a couple inches between them, cornering the rogue between his body and the metal machine, "You don't want to disagree with your alpha, now, do you?"

"You're not...," Nick growled, trying to gain control of his wolf which was begging Nick to release it and submit to the alpha _completely_ , "You're not my alpha."

"And you know what?" Zak ignored Nick's defiance and leaned into the younger werewolf, lips barely touching and eyes so piercing. In a deep Alpha voice, Zak said, "You're not a rogue anymore."

With that Zak crushed their lips together, molding their bodies.

Nick's mental walls fell around his wolf and he felt his body flood with strong, primitive urges. He gasped. Moans releasing from his mouths uncontrollably as Zak moved against him, hands latching onto his hips and neck. The alpha growled into the rogue's mouth, sending a shoot of pleasurable vibrations straight through his body. Nick's wolf howled beneath his skin and the human side of him could not disagree with how _good_ this felt to finally feel Zak against him.

"Zak," Nick purred as the older man's hand slid up and down his hip, petting him as wolves do before mating.

Suddenly, Zak pushed his legs in between Nick's, caging the taller man's hips beneath his. Their lips moved furiously against one another like they were trying to devour one another with their teeth. Nick moaned lightly as Zak's hand traveled up from his hip and to his chest and then to his throat. His touch was gentle, caressing the rouge's skin softly at the juncture. Nick felt his breathing escalated, eyes fallen shut as he focused only on the way the alpha was touching him.

Then, Zak squeezed lightly around his throat and Nick gasped, eyes flying open, pupils dilated. Zak's blue eyes pieced his brown ones and Zak was earned an exotic moan from Nick's mouth, "Alpha," he submitted.

Zak lowered his mouth to Nick's chin, his lips brushing the light goatee, and kissed hungrily at Nick's throat. He sucked gently on the flesh, his pale skin turning a dark purple beneath Zak's touch.

"Say it, again," he murmured in Nick's ear.

Nick smiled at the power he had over the alpha in that moment, "Say what again?"

Zak bit Nick's skin lightly at his teasing causing the rouge to moan again, "Say it!" he growled dominantly.

Nick bared his throat to Zak, submitting, "Alpha."

Zak simply growled and, in one swift movement, he pulled Nick's shirt up off his chest.

Nick gasped as the hot sun radiated down on him and Zak took the moment to kiss him, shoving his tongue forward to explore the cavern of the rouge's mouth. Zak kissed him thoroughly, taking his breath away as his wolf howled. Nick wrapped his arms around Zak, pulling him closer to his body.

Quickly, Zak's hands traveled down the front of Nick's jeans, his male fingers outlining the growing bulge there. Nick moaned into Zak's mouth, bucking his hips forward against his hand the thigh that was placed between his legs. Zak simply chuckled, moving away from the rogue's mouth and traveling down his pale chest. His mouth gave the skin open mouth kisses and he fell to his knees before Nick. As the alpha reached his rogue's navel, his fingers found the black belt. Undoing it quickly, Zak unzipped the jeans, his eyes making contact with a pair of black boxers.

"Alpha," Nick murmured between his lips as the older man traced the edges of the black boxers with his own lips. Nick bucked his hips and moaned as a small pool of warmth began to form in his groin from Zak's teasing.

"Tell me, Nick," Zak whispered as his lips trailed a path up his chest, "Are you a rouge?" he whispered in Nick's ear sensually.

Nick growled, an unearthly noise coming from his human muzzle, "No," it was a howl.

"Who is your alpha?"

Zak connected their eyes as he said this and his question was responded by the shift into the rouge's eyes. Gone were the human pupil's, in their place were dark slits. Nick's eyes were still brown, but there was a predatory glaze to them that Zak knew too well. So many nights spent together in his Las Vegas home when they changed on the full moon made them aware of what they looked like to each other.

Zak growled at his defiance again, the vibrations going straight to Nick's groin.

"You, you are my alpha."

With that Zak's fingers ripped Nick's boxers from his hips and hungrily bit at the rouge's lips. Nick, however, pulled at the alpha's shirt and pulled it from his chest. Nick growled ravenously into Zak's mouth as his fingertips traced the hard muscle that lay beneath the alpha's skin. How many times had he seen those muscles contract in the light of the full moon? How many times had he a woken to that soft flesh against his own only to move away with fear of what the other man would do?

Nick's hands traveled to the older man's jeans, easily pulling them, along with his boxers, down the strong calves and thighs that lay beneath. Nick's wolf begged him to claw at the perfect flesh and scar it so that the entire world knew who this alpha belonged to.

"Zak," Nick moaned lightly, pulling his lips away from the alphas, and his eyes fell shut in pleasure, "Please, God, I need you!"

"What do you need me to do?" Zak teasingly bit at Nick's lower lip wanting to hear the words from him.

Nick groaned in frustration, "Please, don't make me say it."

'Say it," Zak growled, kissing the rogue's lips and chin and anywhere he could touch, "I want to hear you say those words."

"Zak," his head thrown back against the air conditioning unit once more, "Please, mark me, mate me, claim me, make me yours..."

"Nick," was his only response.

With quick fingers, Zak grasped Nick around his waist and pulled the rouge down with him on to the gravel roof of the tower. The alpha grabbed the rouge's legs and separated them so his body slid between. The older man keenly pulled Nick's lips to his and, with one of his free hands, he lowered himself into Nick. The younger man tore his lips away from Zak's and gave a groan of pleasure and pain of being filled to the hilt so quickly, his neck arching into Zak's awaiting mouth.

After a moment of adjusting, Zak began to move slowly. The human side of him wanted to memorize the feeling of Nick around him, squeezing him, before they had to part ways once again for the lockdown. Zak's breathing became hard as he sped up, the wolf inside of him wanting to claim the other male wolf as his own over and over again.

Zak rose from nuzzling Nick's throat, breathing in the combination of both their scents in the air. His hands gripped the other's hips as he buried himself to the hilt within Nick. Zak could feel the pressure building within him and, when he felt that he would not be able to take it anymore, Zak lowered his mouth to Nick's throat again.

He sucked on the younger flesh softly, readying it for his Bite. For Nick, the friction between their bodies was becoming so intense; he had no idea when it was going to end. He clawed at the older man's back, pulling him closer and closer, scratches appearing on his lower back.

Pools of heat billowed in each other's bodies like raging volcanoes and at last they erupted. Zak gave one last push into Nick.

"Mine," he growled in pleasure and bit down hard on the pale flesh as he shot his seed into Nick.

Nick screamed at the pain in his neck in response, but it turned to pleasure as his wolf's mating pheromones rushed over him. He moaned loudly and he was sure that everyone near the tower knew exactly what Zak was doing to him.

Slowly, Zak pulled out of Nick, but refused to move from his position on top of him. Zak's wolf wanted to enjoy the feeling of having the other male so damn close to him before the lockdown started. He needed to feel the sweat-clad skin against his own.

As they came down from their ecstasy, they heard a male call out their names from somewhere below, 'Zak! Nick! Where are ya? Are you okay? I thought I heard Nick scream!"

Zak began to laugh at what could possibly be the only reason that Aaron had about Nick's screaming. Of course, Aaron would not know the true reason. Nick laughed too, but it turned to a wince of pain. Zak felt and saw this and his attention turning to his mate beneath him. He smiled softly at the thought of Nick now being his mate. He had spent too long waiting for the right to claim the younger man. His hand rose from Nick's hips and gently combed through the soft, sweat-soaked, brown hair.

"Are you okay?" Zak asked carefully as his human side began to take control of his body again, but his wolf held an influential hold on his mind since he was now a mated alpha.

Nick gave a soft smile, brown eyes falling shut, "Yes, I am."

"Are you sure?" Zak asked again as his fingers continued to groom his mate's hair, " 'Cause I know you were not too thrilled with the whole pack and mating thing."

"Some things can be changed," was all Nick said before he turned his head to the side, eyes fluttering beneath his eyelids, and began to nuzzle his alpha's hands.

Zak sighed and lowered his head down to Nick's bared neck, blue eyes falling upon the angry bite that marred the ex-rogue's beautiful skin, "I'm sorry, Nick," and, his wolf's influence falling upon him, he began to lick gently at the bite.

The younger werewolf made a noise between a sigh, a groan, and a moan, "You have no reason to be."

"I'm sorry," Zak repeated again between his gentle licks of Nick's mating mark.

"Besides," Nick added softly, "I'll be able to do it to you when my world decides it wants to claim you, if I end up an alpha like you."

Nick could feel Zak growl with pleasure against his neck, "God, I hope you do."

Since Nick was a rogue and is now mated, his wolf would begin to change. He would begin to develop Beta, Omega, or Alpha characteristics over the next couple hours and he hoped for the Alpha characteristics. Not that he had anything against being a Beta or an Omega! He just didn't particularly find it pleasing. Like Zak, he liked to be in control or as close as possible to it and a Beta detailed complete submission with no retaliation. An Omega to Nick was worse. Werewolf Omegas had no equality in their world and were seen as simply breeders. Nick knew Zak, as an alpha and his best friend, would protect him from unwanted advances by other alpha's, but Nick much preferred the ability to protect himself.

"Zak! Nick! Where are ya?" Aaron's voice interrupted their conversation and Nick's thoughts once more.

"We should probably move," Nick replied, opening his eyes and turning to glance at his alpha, "Unless you wanted to show him what we truly are?"

Zak groaned and gave Nick's mark an open mouth kiss before slowly getting off the younger man, "It's going to be harder to keep this a secret now, more than ever."

"I know," Nick smiled wickedly as he thought about the weeks to come. _Coupled wolves will continue to reestablish the mating ritual for weeks on end,_ he remembered.

Zak smacked Nick lightly on his thigh, knowing what Nick had been thinking, "Watch it, mate."

Nick laughed and watched his lover get up from the roof, leaning down to pick up their dusty clothes, "I will never get use to that pet name."

Zak laughed also and turned to Nick, "And there's the rogue I mated," and he threw the younger man his jeans and shirt.

"And you are still the pompous alpha that threw himself on me," Nick fired back playfully as he turned around and began to put his jeans on.

"Hey!" Zak played along as he pulled his own jeans on, "It's not my fault."

"Of course not," the once rogue replied sarcastically, "It's my fault.

Once Zak pulled his shirt on, he walked over to his mate, wrapping his arms around Nick's bare chest, "It's always going to be your fault," Zak whispered in his ear romantically, purposefully touching Nick's mating mark and causing the younger werewolf to whimper in pleasure, "You've enslaved me to you. Whatever you say, whatever you do, I am yours and you are mine."

Nick sighed and leaned back against his alpha, "Only you, Zak Bagans, can turn a teasing argument into something romantic," he said distastefully.

Zak kissed Nick's neck again, "Admit it, you love it."

At that moment, their best friend, Aaron, came barging through the metal door like a bull through a red cape. Zak and Nick jumped apart just in time. Aaron froze at the sight of a shirtless Nick and a disheveled Zak. Gathering his bearings, he asked, "Is everything good? I thought I heard Nick scream and why do you have your shirt off?"

Nick smirked and glanced behind him at his mate, pulling his shirt over his chest and hiding the mating mark from Aaron, "Everything is good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yea, I've decided to make this small ficlet. My muse just wouldn't shut up once I had this idea. I don't know how often I will update or if this will just take me a week to finish, just please stay with me. 
> 
> Also, for my followers of Lux Nova who also read this, I hope to update soon. Don't know when, but I hope soon!
> 
> Anyway, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

 

The partially inhuman, paranormal crew returned back to their hub in Las Vegas, five hours before the full moon was going to rise and Zak Bagans and Nick Groff could feel her pull at their instincts the whole plane ride. Nick had, accidently, punctured his seat with his claws, which were extended due to the moon. Zak saw this and, claws also extended, grasped his mate’s hand. Their claws dug into each other’s skin, but their high healing process cleared it. Thankfully, the airplane only had four seats per row with an empty aisle for the airplane staff down the middle, so their best friend would not be able to see it nor anyone else. Aaron was sitting behind them, headphones plugged in, and not even seeming to notice that his two best friends had a situation to deal with.

Nick sighed, brown eyes looking down at their clasped hands. The places in between their fingers oozed blood, a darker shade of normal blood, and he could smell the iron strongly as their blood mixed. He could, also, smell Zak’s alpha genes, but his was a mystery. Since their coupling, Nick was not sure what he was: Alpha, Omega, Beta? Was he still a rogue? _Maybe the gene switch takes longer_ , Nick thought, _or do mated rogues not even change genes?_

His brown eyes looked up at Zak, those alpha blues so fine-looking and daunting. Zak looked like he wanted to devour him whole and, in a way, the alpha wolf did. Nick was sure his own desire was mingled in his dirty eyes and, all the gods above and below, prevented him from pouncing on his mate. It was not acceptable to be riding his alpha on a public plane till they felt like they were miles above and Nick was having a hard time telling his wolf that.

“God, the things I am going to do to you when we get to my house,” Zak had whispered so low, his lips barely moving, but Nick heard. His blue eyes shifted to look back down at his phone on his lap.

“Not if I get to you first,” Nick answered back, a smirk appearing on his face.

Zak squeezed his hand, claws biting into his lover’s skin possessively. A low growl emitted from his nose and the couple next to them across the aisle looked at them oddly. Zak simply turned to them and gave them one of his camera smiles, all desire wiped from his eyes. The couple simply gave a forced smile in return and went back to whatever they were doing. Zak turned to Nick, yearning flooding his eyes and Nick watched in wonder as they shifted to the deepened blue that his wolf held, eyes glowing.

“I’d like to see you try, my rogue,” Zak’s tongue fluttered with the dirty endearment.

Nick simply continued to smirk and went back to his reading, their hands firmly locked together still.

An hour passed before one of the flight attendants called out on the intercom that they were about to land and that they were coming around to pick up trash. Nick and Zak separated their hands, the blood and their cuts disappearing as quickly as their bodies allowed. It was another thirty minutes before they had actually touched down on the earth and were walking together as Aaron led them to their luggage.

An airport official was waiting for them at one of the many silver carousels in the large room with a clipboard and several large plastic tubs and three normal looking suitcases. Aaron smiled as he talked quickly to the man and Nick and Zak checked over the tubs, making sure none of the equipment was injured. Nick looked up at his lover, brown eyes bedazzled with longing as he watched the muscle’s in his mate’s back ripple. Zak looked up to, but Nick glanced away. Their teasing was becoming almost too unbearable and one of them was going to make a wrong move and end their little game.

“Zak, Nick,” Aaron called out, “Bros, we’re ready to get a move on!”

The airport official walked away, leaving the three men to handle the heavy tubs. Nick, seeing the issue, quickly ran over to get a cart and brought it back. Though, with Nick and Zak’s enhanced strength, they probably could carry out all of them with ease, but it was best to leave their supernatural status in the dark when it came to Aaron and other humans. Quickly, they loaded the cart and were out the door and at their truck. They piled the tubs in the back and were off towards the GAC office to drop the tubs off and Aaron. Nick and Zak had… _other_ plans which Aaron only assumed were the post-lockdown jitters consumed by tumblers of alcohol and video games. Well, Aaron was right, Nick thought, he would be playing a joystick, just not the type that Aaron would be thinking of.

“Thanks for the help, bros!” Aaron smiled as he carried the last one in, “See ya tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Nick butted in and Zak had to hold a smirk on his face to stop himself from laughing.

“You think you can go that long,” Zak whispered in Nick’s ear as Aaron nodded and went inside the office to sort and put away the equipment.

“With all of this talking, Mr. Bagans,” Nick replied back, “It makes me think _you_ can’t hold on that long.”

Zak gave him a challenging glare which was met by Nick simply turning around, his scent wafting towards the alpha on its invisible wave. The younger man walked to his car, climbing into the front seat and starting the engine. Zak laughed and shook his head in disbelief. This little rogue was going to get it later, Zak promised as he made his way to his baby- a quick silver, Mercedes-Benz.

He was always a car lover, finding Lamborghinis his weakness. Yes, it was clichéd for a celebrity to like a car such as that, but there was something about them. To have that speed beneath his fingertips and power, nothing in the world could compare.

Except Nick.

His mate was his world.

Pulling himself into the car, he started the engine and backed out of the parking spot. He fell in behind Nick’s Mustang, a car that the younger man treated himself too after their show made their first million. Zak would admit it was a sweet ride, but nothing could match his Mercedes-Benz and his three Lamborghinis.  

They drove along the strip with ease, for it seemed like the cars parted like the Red Sea. In minutes, Nick turned down the road that led to Zak’s house. The older man could already smell his nest, but he could not imagine what his mate’s smell would be like mingled with his. Then there was the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that was curious about how Gracie, his dog, would accept this new Nick. Of course, the dog could smell of werewolf smell on the younger man, but now that he was mated? Zak wasn’t sure. Gracie was very territorial when it came to her owner’s best friends and any change made her weary.

            The two werewolves arrived at the driveway shortly after Nick’s turn and were pulling up on Zak’s house. It was a small thing, perfect for a bachelor like himself. Now that he was no longer an unattached man, Zak could see that he might have to upgrade, but his wolf growled at that thought. His cave was the perfect size, his wolf told him like instincts praying on his mind, and Nick would like his cave no matter what.

            The house had an adobe style to it and was only one floor, perfect for a desert climate. It had a master bedroom, one that Zak did not sleep in very often due to the ghosts that tagged along with him claiming dominance on it. There were several guest bedrooms and two of which were claimed by Aaron and Nick as theirs whenever they slept over. There were also three bathrooms: one was connected to the master bedroom, one was in the hallway, and one was near the kitchen and door to the backyard, but he rarely used that one.

The living room was large and probably the biggest room. It held an entertainment section, which was his splurge when the show made its first million, with a large flat screen TV and stereo system. The entertainment section was set to the side as the hard, leather couches were placed in front of large fireplace which he rarely used as well. The kitchen, however, was probably where he spent most of his waking hours. It had stainless steel appliances and granite countertops and bar off to the side. On the opposite side of the room was the dining table which he _never_ used for food. Instead, it was the place where Aaron, Nick, and he would work on editing their show. So, he ate either outside or on the couch in the living room… sometimes in his bed.

            Outside was another matter entirely. Hanging from the purposefully exposed vigas outside, were wind chimes and when the wind blew, they made beautiful sounds. Mixed with the rushing sound of the small waterfall that fed his pool and the rustling of overhanging trees, it was heaven, it was paradise, it was an escape from everything after the lockdowns.

            Getting out of his car, he watched his mate with predatory eyes as Nick walked toward the door, his walk initiating some type of game to Zak. Though he was confused as to the outcome of their little game, Zak admitted that he was intrigued. He would play his little mate’s game and he would win, he was determined to win.

            So, Zak came up behind the younger man as they met at the door, pulling his mate’s body close to his, chest to back. Nick tensed beneath his alpha’s touch, refusing to moan at the feeling. The alpha lowered his nose to the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He nuzzled the rogue’s mating mark, “You think you’re going to win, do you?”

            Nick smirked and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and slid from his mate’s arms. Zak stared at his rogue as the younger man sprinted through the door and began to laugh. Turning around, keys thrown onto the leather sofa and disturbing Gracie from her sleep, Nick’s hands drifted to his shirt. Zak watched his mate in confusion, “Oh, Zak Bagans! I am _so_ going to win!”

            Nick raised his shirt over his chest, continuing to move further and further into the house. The younger man disappeared out the sliding glass door leading out onto his patio, hands shifting to his pants. Zak’s lips curved up into a soft smile as he took a step into his house, closing the door behind him. His blue eyes refused to leave, however, the bare back of his mates and the equally bare arse that was now mooning his gaze on the patio.

            Gracie howled at him, a cute noise releasing from her muzzle as she pranced over to her owner. Her snout pushed against Zak’s hand and he glanced down at his dog, her white ice begging him to pet her. He gave in for a moment, his fingers brushing through her soft hair.

            Suddenly, a loud splash met his ears and he looked back out the glass door. His mate had disappeared into the chlorine water of his pool. Zak looked back down at Gracie, “So, girl, do you think I should let him win?”

            His Australian Shepherd and Border Collie mix cocked her head to the side, white eyes glowing. As if she were speaking to him, Zak responded with a laugh, “Yea, well, _he is my mate_.”

            With that, Zak raised his shirt above his head and let it drop to the floor. His fingers fell to his belt and quickly undid them, letting his jeans fall to the floor along with his boxers. He treaded softly as he made his way out the door and to the pool, the wind gently blowing the chimes.

            His blue eyes gazed down at the pool, his mate bobbing above the water carefully. Nick smiled up at the alpha werewolf and motioned him to come into the pool with him. Zak did not need to be told twice. With a running leap, he jumped into the pool, completely butt-naked. For a second, all he could hear was the rushing sound of water and all he could see was the darkness behind his eye lids. His body rose to the surface some feet away from Nick’s. Zak flipped his head back, his un-gelled hair flipping to the side and out of his eyes.

            “Well, hey there,” Zak whispered as he swam over to his mate, “Come here often?”

            Nick laughed again, the noise so beautiful to Zak’s ears, and welcomed the alpha wolf’s open arms, “Yes, yes I do. My boyfriend owns the pool.”

            Zak pulled his equally naked mate up against him, the water sloshing between their muscular and bare chest, “Boyfriend? Well, wouldn’t it be a shame for him to come out of his dungeon and see you in his pool with another man.”

            “Total shame,” Nick responded and closed the distance between them, lips melding together as they did on top of that roof only yesterday.

            The mating hormones rushed through his system and the urge to claim Nick, restoring his dominance, was hard to control. The alpha’s hands clutched at Nick’s hips, nails digging into his skin so possessively. Zak pressed harder, trying to elicit those delicious moans that he discovered that his mate made and, like God had answered his prayer, Nick keened.

            Zak pulled away slowly, lips tickling from the friction of flesh against flesh. His sapphire eyes looked at his mate, studying the younger man. The chlorine water dribbled down his skin and his tossed brown hair lay on his forehead like dark, downy feathers. The warm, desert air caressed his mate’s face, his chocolate eyes sparkling in a way that Zak had only ever seen when they encountered intense paranormal activity. The older man’s hand rose to the surface and reached to touch the younger man’s cheek; the light goatee the man rough against his skin.

            “Did you mean it, Nick?” Zak asked.

            “About what?”

            “Up on the roof when Aaron interrupted us,” Zak continued, trying to ignore his body’s reaction to having his mate so close to him _and_ completely naked, “You said everything was okay. Did you mean it?”

            Nick smiled lovingly, his hand cupping Zak’s cheek, the older man’s five o’clock shadow was like sandpaper against his palm, “Of course. We _are_ okay, Zak. I submitted to you fully.”

            “But, you-?”

            “I love you, Zak.”

            Zak froze at his words and, once they processed in his mind, his lips turned into a full smile, teeth and all, “I love you, too.”

            Nick leaned forward and captured the older man’s lips, mumbling against them, “Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

**\-- >WARNING: DARK THEMES AND VIOLENCE<\--**

****\-- >WARNING: DARK THEMES AND VIOLENCE<\--** **

****\-- >WARNING: DARK THEMES AND VIOLENCE<\--** **

****\-- >WARNING: DARK THEMES AND VIOLENCE<\--** **

 

The moon rose above the desert landscape, her light illuminating everything beneath her gaze. A howl of pain echoed across the bustling, metropolis area of Las Vegas and it was responded by another, equally full of pain. Deep in the basement of the _Ghost Adventures_ lead investigator's house, two werewolves fell to the moon's curse.

Their bodies contorted, bones snapping and muscles' elongating. They fell to the floor of the basement, their nails growing longer. The cement ground beneath their knees was covered in claw marks, some deep while others were merely a scratch. Zak Bagans looked up at his companion, worried blue eyes connecting with the younger man's brown. Nick Groff nodded that he was okay and tore his gaze from his mate. Their faces grew angular and hair began to sprout from every pore of their skin. Zak threw his head back and let loose another howl, loud and powerful as any alphas should be, as he felt the last snap of his body conforming to his wolf's body.

At last, the change ended and the basement now held two large wolves. One was covered in dark, black hair and electrifying blue eyes while the other had brown fur, so soft to the sight, and chocolate eyes. The dark one pushed his paws forward, stretching his spine out, a loud noise of pain released from his muzzle. The brown wolf, on the other hand, stood on its paws and shook his fur, the hair moving in waves across the hard muscle beneath.

Zak looked up at his mate, blue eyes tracing the other wolf's body. A normal wolf would have been lanky and thin, like they were starving, but they were no normal wolves. A werewolf's body represented what the human look liked physically before the turn and, here they were, two muscular and large wolves. Zak could feel his mouth salivate as he watched the younger wolf's muscles shift. Nick use to not be as muscular as he was now and Zak always thought he kind of looked like gangling assortment of limbs with nothing special to them. But, recently, the younger man seemed to be buffing up and Zak could not tare his gaze away from him.

Nick glanced down at the alpha and, brown eyes noticing the look in Zak's eyes, whined, head motioning toward a secluded corner of the basement. Zak barked sharply in response and he could hear his dog, Gracie, shift above their heads in the kitchen at the sound, but she fell silent quickly. The older wolf stood up and bumped Nick's hind leg with his nose, motioning for him to go. Nick jumped, tail wagging crazily, and pranced over to the corner, Zak's blue eyes watching his mate teasing him.

"Hey! Zak! Nick!"

The older wolf froze before he could join the younger wolf in another mating frenzy of theirs. Both wolves' ears twitched as they heard the sound.

"Bros! You won't believe what we caught!"

Zak looked at Nick, eyes dark as their wolf's realized that there was a mortal ripe for the taking above their heads, but there was a side to both of them that refused to move from their spot. The human side of their mind begged for them to not hurt their unannounced friend, but there was always a fine line between animal and human.

Zak turned to the entrance of the basement, pleasure turning into the deadly desire to kill. A low growl escaped his lips, teeth bared. He felt Nick come up beside him, his muscles tense as they watched the entrance of the basement for the human. A jiggling of the doorknob made them fall silent, their bodies falling into the darkness with ease.

The door opened, a blinding beam of moonlight falling into the basement, but the two wolves were still concealed by night. Aaron Goodwin stood at the top of the stairs, a tall and looming figure above them. His eyes searched the darkness, "Zak? Nick? Where you, guys?"

Hearing no response, Aaron made to turn around and close the basement door, but, from Zak's side, Nick bumped into a metal chain sitting on the ground. The metallic noise rang out and Aaron paused, his eyes returning back to the darkness, "Hello? Zak? Nick? Is that you?"

Zak turned to Nick and nodded to him, a silent pack agreement forming between the two of them. Slowly, Zak backed himself into the small space beneath the stairs, careful not to bump into any of paint cans he stored there when he was renovating the house. Nick, on the other hand, made his way deeper into the basement. The younger wolf "accidently" bumped into another one of Zak's metallic "toys."

"Guys?"

And just as Zak hoped, Aaron began to walk down the stairs. Each step sent flares of hunger through Zak's and Nick's bodies. Their human sides continued trying to make their wolfish side understand that Aaron was not to be harmed, but it was too no avail. The moon held too much of a strong grip on their minds.

Nick bumped into another chain to the left of Zak's hiding place. Aaron flipped his head to that side, eyes squinted as he tried to find the source. A cry came from the door to the basement and Zak furrowed his brows in confusion. Aaron turned toward the door; he began to laugh nervously, "It's okay, Gracie. They're just playing a joke!" Aaron called out to the darkness and when he heard no response, he gave a nervous sigh, "Dude, where are you?"

The brown wolf bumped into another chain on the ground. Zak had them installed, much to the construction workers amusement for he probably thought that the lead investigator of _Ghost Adventures_ was a real life version of Christian Grey, when he first showed signs of being a werewolf, some twenty years ago. He had control over his wolf during those moments, but it seemed with his copulation and the moon's grace that he lost it all. Same with Nick for Zak was the one who taught him how to control.

"Zak! Nick! I'm fucking serious, stop it! Where are you?"

Aaron, at last, stepped onto the cement basement floor and, now, was Zak's and Nick's chance. The black wolf darted out from his hiding spot just as the brown wolf pounced. Aaron fell to the ground, a scream echoing in his mouth, and Gracie cried out in alarm from her place at the top of the stairs. The two werewolves bit into their best friend's flesh, the taste of iron flooding their senses. Aaron screamed; his hands flying as he tried to push the wolves off of him, "Zak! Nick! Help!"�

Little did he know that his friends were the wolves attacking him; their hunger was strong. Aaron hit his mark on Zak, sending the black wolf away from him with a howl of surprise and pain. This only seemed to spur Nick on for the brown wolf growled and bit down on the man's arm. Aaron cried out.

With the little strength he had left, Aaron heaved the brown wolf to the side, sending Nick into Zak, who fell to the floor once more. The bitten mortal rushed up the stairs as Nick and Zak followed on his heels. Quickly, Gracie got out of the way and Aaron slammed the basement door shut on the two wolves. He gave a sigh to calm his heart and slid down the door to the floor, a thick trail of blood from his shoulders and arm following in his wake. His eyes fell upon the white dog beside him who looked up at him with a mixture of worry and excitement.

"Zak! Nick!" Aaron called out to his friends and he felt the basement door heave as one of the wolves hit it.

He continued to hear no response from them and he knew they were not answering their cell phones since he had called them before coming over, "Hey, bro! Where are you and what the fuck is up with the wolves?" he yelled into the empty air.

Looking down at himself, his eyes traced the bite marks and claw marks across his now ruined shirt. Blood oozed from the wounds slowly. He knew he was not going to bleed out for it seemed that wolves had found no major arteries, which he found weird. It seemed like they were not trying to kill him, but mar him simply.

Gracie whined from beside him. Aaron looked at her, his mind still slightly confused as to what happened to him. Zak's dog crawled toward across her belly, her paw coming up to rest on his thigh. She looked up at him, her head cocked to the side. Aaron smiled and reached out to pet her. Just as he was about to touch her soft hair, the door gave and a loud growl reached his ears. Aaron's hand snapped back, pressing his back further into the door.

A dark haze began to form around his eyes and a hard pressure filled his head. All he thought was, _STAY AWAKE, AARON!_ But, his gaze fell and he slumped against the basement door, Gracie whining beside him.

ï´¾ÖŽï´¿ï´¾ÖŽï´¿ï´¾ÖŽï´¿ï´¾ÖŽï´¿ï´¾ÖŽï´¿ï´¾ÖŽï´¿

_Next morning,_

It was Gracie's howls that woke him up from his slumber. They pierced his sensitive ears like an alarm clock at five in the morning, sending his heart beat racing frantically. Zak groaned burying his head into the hot-to-the-touch shoulder, arm wrapping tighter around the other bodies waist, and pushing his thigh further in between another pair of thick, muscular thighs.

Gracie howled again and he heard her claw at the basement door. Zak growled low, awakening his companion from his own deep slumber. Nick Groff shifted beneath Zak's weight, trying to stretch out his achy limbs. Gracie howled once more and it sounded like she was actually trying to get through the door.

"Zak," Nick murmured, his thick baritone voice vibrating in his throat, "I think Gracie needs to go out."

Zak groaned, "No, she knows how to do that," he murmured back in his mate's ear.

"Then why is she howling?"

Zak gave a long yawn, jaw stretched wide as he snuggled closer, if it were possible, into Nick's side, burying his nose into the side of Nick's neck, "No idea."

Nick gave a frustrated sigh, "Get your lazy, alpha ass up, Zak Bagans, and see to your dog."�

Zak gave an equally frustrated sigh and sat up slowly. His blue eyes ran over his mate's body, naked and shimmering with sweat. Nick shifted and sat up next to him, glaring at the older man. Zak saw what Nick was getting at and glared back at him, "I'm going," he much rather preferred staying there and taking his mate again.

Zak stood up on his legs, trying to ignore the smug look of triumph on Nick's face as the younger man watched the naked body walk away from him. The older werewolf went over to the door, Gracie howling on the other side of the wood. He grasped the handle and pushed, but the door refused to move. He tried again, his dark eyebrows furrowing together as the door did not give in beneath his touch.

"What's the problem, Zak?" Nick called out from his spot on the floor.

"The door won't budge,"�

"Did you lock it on accident last night?" Nick offered.

"No!" Zak yelled, "This door does not have a lock!"

Nick stood up and walked over to the man, "Let me try," without fighting, Zak gave his spot to the younger werewolf and allowed him to try. Nick pushed on the door and his eyebrows, too, furrowed in confusion, "That's odd."

Gracie whined and clawed at the door and Zak called out to her, "It's alright girl. We're coming."�

"Is there another way out?" Nick turned to look at the large basement.

"No."

"I guess we're going to have to break it down," Nick replied.

"You're paying for it," Zak smirked.

Nick smiled, "Not if you do it."�

"Why do I have to do it?"

Nick leaned in, lips barely touching, and connected their eyes, blue drowning and brown rising, "You're the alpha."

Zak gave a shaky sigh, "Yes," and he turned to the door. He paused for a moment before turning to Nick, "Better back up, my rogue."

Nick smirked and stepped back down the small flight of stairs. He knew Zak would do it with just the mention that he may be a weak alpha. _Alphas,_ Nick mentally rolled his eyes. Zak looked back at the door, eyes trained on the doorknob. With a growl, he kicked the door, the metal door knob breaking and the door opening barely; something on the other side was clearly blocking it. Whatever that something was it gave a low groan of pain. Nick came up behind Zak just as Gracie raced through the doorway, meeting her owner. She pawed and licked at him and both men swore they never saw her act this way before.

"What is it girl?" Zak asked.

Another groan came from behind the door and, stepping around it, both men came face to face with the bloodied body of Aaron Goodwin.


	4. Chapter 4

"He shouldn't have been there, Nick," the older man whined, head buried into his hands.

Nick stared at Zak. They were seated on his leather couch; Gracie sprawled across half of it and into Zak's lap. The older man wore only a pair of old sweats, the band hanging low on his hips. The evident muscles created 'V' that had Nick's body throbbing with need. Everything about Zak seemed more prominent to Nick, as if he was seeing the older man for the first time.

Nick shifted uncomfortably as he felt a twinge of desire shoot through his body. Zak glanced up at the man, blue eyes saddened, "Maybe we didn't bite hard enough to curse him."

Nick shifted his gaze to the large body lying on the opposite couch. Aaron was still asleep, and would be for a couple more hours if the bite did take hold. His chest was bare and Nick had tried to heal his wounds with the supplies that Zak had in his bathroom, but there was nothing much that Nick could do until Aaron woke up. His body was covered by his red plaid blanket from his room here.

"You know as well as I, Zak, that we did bite hard enough," Nick said and looked back at his mate.

Zak sighed miserably and buried his head in his hands, "Maybe we should lie about us being werewolf's and-." 

"And what, Zak?" Nick snapped, stepping toward the older male, "And we leave him? You and I both know that is not going to help him!"

"Then what do we do?"

"When Aaron wakes up, we are going to tell him everything," Nick replied and when he saw Zak's pained expression, Nick pushed, " _Everything_ , Zak."

The alpha nodded, "Alright, alright," and he sighed, eyes landing on Aaron's body. His hands came up around his mouth, covering it and his nose. His eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

They fell into silence. Nick couldn't take it anymore and he gave an exasperated sigh, "I can't wait, I'm taking a shower," Zak simply nodded slowly, eyes still refusing to leave Aaron's body. The younger man was hoping that maybe he was going to suggest that he would be there and join Nick in washing their bodies of their violent night, but Nick understood why.

As Nick walked to Zak's shower, he thought about the day that Zak had confided in him that Nick should join him every full moon.

_"You could join me, you know?" Zak asked, hand running through his black hair, disheveling it even further. Nick noted that he had none of his gel in it. Zak quickly added, "That's if you want to."_

_Nick smiled tenderly, "I would love, too. Only if you want to."_

Damn it _, Nick cursed softly in his mind,_ I shouldn't have said that.

_Zak smiled brightly, "Okay, come to my house around eight?"_

_"_ _Sounds good," and Zak turned around, leaving the younger man to deal with going through the last of their episode footage from Kentucky._

Nick stepped into the shower, stripping himself of his old t-shirt and jeans, and let the water rush over his sore muscles. His mind continued to replay the memories from so many years ago.

_Later that night, Nick joined Zak in his basement. He noted that all of the older man's dark memorabilia and other paraphernalia were gone, little as there was. On the floor, a pair of shining chains glistened in the single, naked light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He couldn't take his eyes away from those metallic rings. Was he really going to do this?_

_"_ _Nick?" he heard Zak call out his name, "Are you okay?"_

_He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, "What-What-," he raised his finger toward the chains, "What are those for?"_

_"_ _Oh!" Zak exclaimed with a light hearted chuckle, "Can you control your wolf during the full moon?"_

_Nick took his gaze away from the chains and found Zak's blue gaze in the dull light, "No."_

_"_ _Thought so," and Zak walked over to the restraints. He leaned down and picked up one chain length, "I had these installed when I first moved into this house and I got a second pair-," the older man paused as if he was trying to come up with a good enough reason for Nick, "Well, let's just say I had a feeling I wasn't the only one I would meet who was a werewolf."_

 _"_ _So," Nick felt a lump rise in his throat again, "So, do_ you _have control over your wolf?"_

 _"_ _Not entirely," Zak replied and stood up from his spot, chain still in hand, "Even if I was completely in control, I still would chain myself up. Who knows what two wolves will be like in a small, cramped space. Especially an alpha and a rogue."_

_Nick nodded, "Good."_

_Zak held the chain out to the younger man, "You ready?" Nick turned to look at the basement door, his longing to drive out into the middle of the desert and turn safely there or stay put and turn with Zak was maddening in his head, "You can leave. I won't be offended."_

_"_ _That's not the problem," Nick quickly replied._

 _"_ _Then what is?"_

_The younger man turned to the older male, brown clashing blue. Nick found something within those eyes: so sharp, so hopeful, so loving. He trusted his best friend and all thoughts of leaving exited his mind, "Nothing. Never mind," and he stepped toward the man, taking the chains from his hands, "Okay, let's do this," Zak smiled brightly, blinding like the moon._

Honestly, that was one of the best nights Nick could remember having. Then again, nothing could beat last night. Though he was saddened and angry at himself for what happed to Aaron, last night unsurpassed all those best nights put together. The way their mated link felt between their minds and the high of euphoria and aphrodisiac was rushing between that thin line. Nick groaned as his hands fell down from his hair and he leaned his head against the cool shower door.

 _"_ _Nick,"_ he felt his lover's voice in his mind.

" _Zak,"_ Nick murmured back and, in his mind's eye, he saw a flash of his lover sitting on the couch downstairs staring at the hallway that led to the bathroom he resided in, his alpha blues shining bright.

" _You're thinking about me, about last night, aren't you?"_

Nick whimpered as his hand touched himself, wrapping a hand around his hardening member, " _Yes."_

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _Zak,"_ Nick repeated his name out loud as he continued to pleasure himself, " _I want you."_

 _"_ _Want me to do what, rogue?"_

 _"_ _I want you to whisper dirty words in my ear,"_ he listed, " _I want you to touch me and fill me."_

 _"_ _Like I did last night?"_

Memories of last night began to resurface in his mind and he moaned as he thought about how they mated each other in their wolf forms. Nick could not get the animalistic imagery out of his head, " _Yes, like last night."_

Zak laughed across their mental link, " _Touch yourself, my mate. Think only about me and what my_ dirty _tongue would feel like racing across your skin, dancing across your pulse,"_ Nick moaned as he put his weight against the shower wall, his hand pumping; he could almost imagine the alpha male pressed into him. Suddenly, Zak's tone shifted. It grew darker _, "Imagine my fingers bruising your hips, every inch of me filling you up."_

 _"_ _Yes,"_ Nick hissed.

 _"_ _My lips find your mating mark,"_ Nick could hear Zak sigh even from the bathroom, " _Your life is beating beneath it and all I can think is_ claim, claim, claim," and Zak paused. The younger man felt himself drawing so near. He knew that one more word from his alpha would send him overboard, : _And you know why, mate?"_

 _"_ _Why?"_ Nick shakily spoke, his legs wobbling beneath the influx of pleasure filling his body.

" _Because you're mine, Nick."_

That sent him over, his orgasm filled his body and he came on the shower wall. He howled, head thrown back, and it was his wolf's howl that escaped his lips. Suddenly, he could hear Zak respond from the living room down the hall, but there was a third howl that answered their call, a deeper, unfamiliar sound echoing across Zak's house.

" _Shit!"_ Zak cursed through their link, " _Nick! Get down here, now! Naked or not!"_

 _"_ _What's the matter?"_ Nick called out as he turned off the water and sprinted out of the bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweat pants to at least cover himself partially with.

" _Aaron's awake."_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone!  
  
If you are wondering, no I have not abandoned this work. I was working on this fic on my computer and saved it on a flash drive. The flash drive broke and for the past five months I have been trying to get it to someone who can fix it. I'm hoping that I did not lose everything on it, as that would mean rewriting several chapters and notes that I took. In addition, I would have lost several other possible NAK fics to share with you all.   
  
As soon as I get it back and *fingers crossed* hopefully with all the data, I will update this work once again. If not, then it will be another long wait for updates as I type it all up again.   
  
I'm sorry for the delay in this work (along with Lux Nova and The Asylum).   
  
Thanks for being patient!

goddess-of-time-and-magic


End file.
